This project has as a goal to study the mechanism by which Lancefield's group H streptcoccal cells take up deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) molecules from their surroundings. This particular genetic exchange process is called transformation. Transformation also involves studying the physiology and enzymology of competency development. Competence is the term used to describe the condition cells are in that enables them to react with DNA. Not all DNA molecules are taken up by competent cells. The reason for this is not clear and is an area of current interest. A study is being made concerning the interaction between competent cells and homologous and heterologous DNA preparations. The latter are derived from related and unrelated bacteria and bacterial viruses (phages).